Friends watching the Sunset
Plot Prof. Redwood's Lab. Prof. Redwood took Ash and Duncan to his lab, Duncan asked Jason why he came out on the streets, and Jason told him that he heard that his Snag Machine is finished, and he took his Aura Detector, and upgraded it, and gave it a Glossary, he gave Ash a Snag Machine, and a Pokedex, Duncan and Ash were told that the Virus is a dangerous disease that can turn Pokemon insane, and eventually they will be violent towards their trainers, and kill them, Team Virus' plan is to eradicate the Humans, and turn all the Pokemon into his slaves, until their death. They were told to capture all of the Pokemon in the Region that were infected, and stop Team Virus, Ash asked Prof. Redwood where his father is, his father was stated to be in Unova and won't be back in 4 Months, but then he told him that Nolan, another close friend of his opened up a gym, Duncan decided to visit him at the gym, Ash wanted to come as well. Plaze Town Gym. When they got to the gym, Nolan was there, Nolan greeted Duncan, and then Duncan introduced Nolan to Ash, and inside the gym, Nolan and Duncan explained on how they became friends to Ash, they met at school, Nolan, Duncan and Prof. Redwood spends a lot of time together, at the end of the day they always go to their favorite hill, outside town, sharing smoothies while watching the sunset, then Duncan decided to challenge Nolan to a battle, and Nolan accepted. When they got to the battlefield, Ash decided to referee, and Duncan sent in his Weavile, and then Nolan sent out 3 of his Pokemon the 1st one was Whismur, and the 2nd Pokemon was Likitung, Weavile beat both of them, and the final Pokemon he sent out was an Eevee, but Duncan heard the Aura Reader beep, and then detected Eevee and it was infected by the Virus, Eevee won't listen to a word Nolan said, and starts getting so violent towards Weavile, so Duncan weakened Eevee, activated his Snag Machine and successfully snags it. Nolan thought that he was stealing his Pokemon for a moment, until he knew something was wrong with that Eevee, it was infected by the Virus he and Prof. Redwood were talking about, Nolan let it slide, and as a token of their friendship, he gave him the Standard Badge, and Ash asked Nolan for a battle, but then Nolan asked Ash if they can have their battle the next day, because for old time's sake, he wants to go with Duncan out in the town, and his Pokemon are exhausted, so Ash decided to wait the next day, Prof. Redwood arrived at the gym, Duncan and Nolan decided to go with Prof. Redwood for their daily routine, from 4 years. Team Virus' Schemes. The Boss was not pleased on how Duncan is snagging their Pokemon to try and put a stop to his plans, he decided to send in the V-3 to put an end to their plans, but then there was a Kirlia that was spying on them, and a man with another Snag Machine was given some evidence on what Team Virus is plotting, so Team Rocket spies on Team Virus on what they're plotting, so they have other plans. For Old Time's Sake. Duncan, Nolan, Jason, and Ash went around town having fun, participating in a Battle Tournament of 4 Brackets, they used their main Pokemon to fight, Duncan won the tournament and shared a Tournament Ribbon with the participants, then at the end of the day, they shared a smoothie, Made with Tamato Berries, Rawst Berries, Bluk Berries and Sitrus Berries, mixed in with Frozen Yogurt, it actually tasted pretty good, Weavile and Pikachu sat with them, they talked until the sun set, Duncan asks Ash what he is aiming to do, Ash explains about his goal on becoming a Pokemon Master, Duncan explained that his sister's Purugly got stolen by Team Virus thugs, so he wants to get even with them, by defeating them once and for all, and getting his Purugly back, so Duncan decided to participate in the Xavine League as well, for a friendly rivalry, they shook hands and said "May the Best trainer win." To Be Continued. Characters. Duncan Verka * Weavile. * Eevee. Ash Ketchum * Pikachu. Jason Redwood * Sobble. * Scorbunny. Nolan * Whismur * Likitung. Gray. Virus Grunts. * Rowlet. * Litten. * Popplio. Issac * Kirlia